


Iron Man

by Of_Geeks_and_Nerds



Series: A glimpse into the future [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: kinda time travel but not really, watching the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Geeks_and_Nerds/pseuds/Of_Geeks_and_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters from Agent Carter watch the Marvel cinematic universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A very short prologue to a story I've wanted to do for a while. It has no beta and I just went over it once or twice so feel free to correct my grammar. The first real chapter should be up before Wednesday at the most, I have a lot of free time so these will likely go up quickly.

Agent Peggy Carter was not having a good day. Dottie, at this point, seemed untraceable; she had received many whiny calls from a drunken, sleep deprived Howard; and today many of her coworkers had reverted to the more annoying portions of their personalities, trying to order her around in between doing their reports. Peggy’s day so far had been boring and irritating, she hadn’t even reached her lunch break yet.

It was nearly 10 minutes before said lunch break when agents Sousa, Thomson and Peggy herself were engulfed in a white light and disappearing, all feeling as if they were falling.

* * *

 

When she came to, the first thing that Peggy Carter noticed was that she was no longer in the SSR building. Instead she was in a dimly lit medium sized room with 6 plush chairs and one wall mostly covered with a black reflective surface. Also In the room with her were Howard Stark, Edwin Jarvis, Angie Martinelli, and agents Sousa and Daniels who had been with her previously. They were all crowded around a stack of small boxes looking very confused.

“Hey Peg! Get over her!” Howard called out as a small note appeared beside him.

_“The films in front of you, yes that is what they are, show what happen many years in the future and are a good demonstration of what the world you are shaping now will become. You can’t stop what happens but the knowledge of it may help you in your struggles. Simply open one box, top to bottom, and insert the disc inside in the left of the screen._

_Enjoy, or don’t, it’s your choice.”_

After Howard finished reading the note aloud the room erupted into questions and sputtering. It was Angie, the only real civilian in the room, was the first to calm down.

“Well it doesn’t seem like we’ll be leaving anytime soon, might as well.” She said, moving to grab the first box. Angie took a small disc out and searched for the place it fit in. She sat down right as the screen lit up.


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Right on time. Again, my grammar is probably shit but it's here. Also, thanks my two lovely commenters. God this has to the mist I've ever written in one sitting so be proud.

_The first thing that appeared on the screen was a mountainous desert, sand flying into the air. It zoomed in trucks, obviously army of some kind that carried guns on top, and what Peggy could only, yet barely describe as music started playing._

_The words ‘Kunar province, Afghanistan’ appeared on the screen. What was being showed shifted once again, to a side view of the driving vehicles before panning around to the back and moving inside. There were three soldiers and someone holding a glass. When said man, he was wearing a suit and glasses, his hair short and brown and had a beard trimmed into a goatee, looking similar to Howard; was shown, the film stopped as everyone looked at Howard._

“What? He doesn’t look that much like me. After all, I am much more attractive.” He drawled

“Sir, you did just admit he looks similar to you, no matter how much you deflected.” Jarvis said, looking back at the screen.

_The man on screen started talking._

_“I feel like you’re driving me to a court martial. This is crazy, what did I do.” He looked incredibly annoyed at being ignored. “I feel like you’re gonna pull over and snuff me. What you’re not allowed to talk?” He looked at the soldier sitting next to him._

_The soldier responded “We can talk sir.”_

_The Man, looking more annoyed than he had been previously said “Oh, so it’s personal?” The soldier who was driving spoke up, surprisingly it was a woman. “No, you intimidate them.”_

_He looked at her surprised. “Good god you’re a woman. I…honestly couldn’t have called that. I mean, I’d apologize but isn’t that what we’re going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first. “Everyone in the truck looked at him, amused._

_“I’m an airman” The woman said_

Daniels spoke up now, the screen stopping to let him speak. “So what, they letting women into the army in this time? God, what will this county become. Peggy looked at him angrily, while Angie actually walked up to him and hit him with her purse.

“Considering agent Carter is sitting in this room with you, I wouldn’t speak like that.”

Agent Daniels looked down, more hurt from getting hit than apologetic.

_The man on screen began speaking again. “You have, actually, excellent bone structure there, I’m kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?”_

‘Oh no, now he’s acting like Howard’ Peggy thought

_The rest of the vehicle erupted in suppressed laughs. “Come on, its ok laugh! Hey!” The soldier in the passenger seat looked back at the man._

_“Sir, I have a question to ask.” He said._

_“Yes. Please.”_

_“Is it true you went twelve for twelve with last year’s Maxim cover models?”_

_The man took his glasses off. “Yes and no.” he responded “March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately the Christmas cover was twins.” The shot moved to show the soldier in the driver’s seat smiling at the other’s antics. “Anything else?” The man continued, the soldier next to him putting his hand up._

It stopped playing as Peggy spoke up. “Oh no, he’s just like Howard.” Howard coughed slightly in embarrassment.

_“You’re kidding me with the hand up, right?”_

_The soldier ignored the comment and answered “Is it cool if I take a picture with you?_

_“Yes. It’s very cool.” The soldier smiled and reached into a pocket and handed a small rectangular object to the soldier in the front seat._

“What in the world is that?” Jarvis asked. Howard looked over at his butler.

“Well, since he was just asked to take a picture, I’d assume it’s a camera.”

“But I was under the impression that cameras were much larger.”

“It’s the future, just go with it.”

_“All right.” The man said. “I don’t want to see this on your Myspace page._

“What’s Myspace? Peggy asked.

“I have no clue” was the only response she got.

_The soldier who was having his picture taken held up two fingers._

_“Please, no gang signs” the soldier put his hand down in disappointment. The man looked at him and said. “No, throw it up. I’m kidding.” The soldier put his hand back up in excitement, likely because he was taking a picture with whoever the man was. “Yea, peace.” The man said. “I’d be out of a job with peace.”_

‘I see.’ Peggy thought. ‘Apparently that symbol means peace.’ Out loud she said “He must make weapons, also like Howard.” She was then scowled at be him.

_The soldier taking the picture was fiddling with it, prompting the one in the back to say “Come on. Hurry up. Just click it, don’t change any settings.” Before he got a chance however, there was a sudden explosion in front of the truck that made them shout and duck in surprise._

_“What’s going in?!” The man asked._

_“Contact left!” The soldier who had been driving said._

_“What have we got?!”_

_She didn’t have a chance to respond before she got out, gun ready, and was immediately shot down. The other soldier in the front spoke to the one on the back._

_“Jimmy, stay with Stark!” He yelled._

The screen froze, everyone on the room gaping. Howard, of course was the first to speak. “I would really like to know who he is, and why he gets to use my name!” No one bothered to point out that Stark wasn’t necessarily a rare surname and there was no evidence yet that they were related at all.

_He climbed out also to immediately be shot down._

_The soldier in the back, Jimmy, pushed the man who had been dubbed ‘Stark’ down, trying to get him out of the way. “Stay down!” he yelled._

_“Yeah”_

_Something hit the glass of the windshield, breaking it and causing them both to jump._

_“Son of a Bitch!” Jimmy yelled jumping out._

_“Wait! GImme gun!” Stark called after him._

_“Stay here” The last soldier, like the other three before him, was shot down almost instantly. Bullets also flew through the truck, nearly hitting Stark._

Those who had been in the army flinched as the last soldier was killed, it was to see more young people who had served their country gunned down in front of them.

_Stark looked around, breathing heavily, at the ruined truck. He saw the soldiers in another truck get killed and got out, trying to escape. He ran, bombs exploding behind him until he was able to find a rock for slight cover. Stark looked around and then pulled out a small device from his pocket, tapping furiously. A bomb landed next to him. It was black with the words ‘Stark Industries’ printed on the side. Stark’s eyes flew open in recognition before he scrambled backward trying to avoid the explosion. He was unsuccessful. Blood starting to pool on his shirt he pulled it open only to find punctures on a vest he was wearing._

_The screen faded to white. When it came back at first the only thing that could be seen was a brown bag. It was suddenly pulled off to show a bloody Stark. He was squinting, trying to find out where he was. There where men around him holding large guns and speaking an unknown language to what looked similar to the camera from earlier. The screen cut to black._

“Ok what just happened?” Angie asked.

Peggy was the one to respond. “I’m not entirely sure. It seems as if maybe that Stark was abducted, but since this is supposed to be a film it will likely be explained later.


End file.
